resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Drone
Drones are unmanned robots developed by the Chimera. They are first seen in Resistance 2. Drones are typically flying automatons and are generally weak to firearms; however, they are more effective in large numbers and are mostly used by the Chimera during large scale attacks. Resistance 2 Patrol Drones Patrol Drones are lightly armed with a weapon similar to the Bullseye, which fires at a much faster rate than their earlier counterparts. Patrol Drones can attack in large swarms of up to 20 and they may appear alongside other types of Drones, which can cause some difficulty. They are also used in large assaults by the Chimera as they appear during the assault on SRPA Station Igloo. Patrol Drones are common and appear in any situation, whether its patrolling Gray Territory or going into combat. In Co-op, these Drones make a unique engine-like sound when they are nearby. This can be used as a warning to their presence. Strategy * Patrol Drones are weak to average firearms but make up this setback by their numbers. Use an automatic rifle on them (a Bullseye or Carbine will do) they don't take more than one hit to destroy, but they are small, moving targets. * A very easy way to dispatch an attacking swarm of Patrol Drones in Resistance 2 is to use the LAARKs secondary fire ability, which fires a large number of miniature, self guiding rockets that target and destroy most, if not all of the Drones in one volley. *The Bullseye is effective in destroying Patrol Drones at close and medium ranges, while the Carbine is suitable for destroying Patrol Drones at medium and long ranges. Gallery R2 Patrol Drones concept.jpg|Patrol Drones attacking SRPA Station Igloo. Attack Drones The Attack Drones are large, heavily armed and armored, and are protected by a type of force-field. Attack Drones are armed with two weapons: a single barreled Bullseye look-alike and a triple barreled mini-rocket launcher. The mini-rockets are equipped with a sabot that can penetrate organic tissue and hard materials before exploding. Apparently, these Drones can be piloted as Sentinel Aaron Hawthorne managed to briefly pilot one in Orick, California. They are first encountered in SRPA III, and fought as bosses in Chicago and SRPA Station Igloo (second visit). In the cooperative campaign, they appear sometimes as mini-bosses and, unlike in Resistance 2's ''campaign mode, they are unshielded due to being over-powered. They always appear from a Dropship in Orick if the players are trying to destroy the Stalker prototype in the lumber mill. In Chicago, if shutting down the beacons in the construction yard is the last objective, then two one-star Attack Drones will appear to defend the beacons. Strategy * The Bellock's secondary fire is strong enough to destroy an Attack Drone even if it's shield is active, if close enough. Gallery File:Orick-Unexpected_Help.jpg|An Attack Drone (piloted by Aaron Hawthorne) attacks a group of Hybrids in Orick. Attack Drone concept art.jpg|Concept art. Hunter Drones The '''Hunter Drones' are medium sized Drones that have a weapon similar to the Bullseye, but fires with much more distance between shots at a fast rate. Like Patrol Drones, they normally attack in swarms, but in lower numbers. They first appear in Bryce Canyon when Hale and several soldiers fight several Ravagers and Hybrids on a bridge. They are then encountered in Chicago a few times, and a lone Hunter Drone appears in the Daedalus's Flagship. These Drones also make an appearance in a concept art image from Resistance 3. Strategy * 3 Fareye shots can take down a single Hunter Drone. * The Splicer's secondary fire is useful when engaging these Drones. * The Wraith can also be effective. Gallery Hunter Drone R2.jpg|Another view of the Hunter Drone. Resistance: Retribution Worker Drones Worker Drones are simply cheap labor used to supplement the Menials and Boilers as the Chimeran workforce. They are mostly seen operating machinery with some sort of interface beam. They can also be destroyed to unlock some skill points. Patrol Variant The Patrol Drones in Resistance: Retribution are of an earlier variety, thus they are larger and their firing rate is much slower, using charged shots. When damaged enough, they eventually blow up. They use this to their advantage by approaching the player in an attempt to take him/her down with them. Further damage taken by the drone will hasten their destruction. Hunter Drones They are very similar to the ones seen in Resistance 2 but seem to be less advanced. However, they can take a lot of damage and they use miniguns, making them the strongest and deadliest type of Drone in Resistance: Retribution. Like the Patrol variant, they will also blow up shortly after being damaged enough, and will attempt to take down the player when this happens, in the same manner as well. Likewise, damaging it further will speed up it's destruction. Resistance: Burning Skies Patrol Drones Patrol Drones are first seen attacking civilians on Staten Island. Strategy *Using the Hunter's secondary ammo is more effective against Drones. Intel Recon Drones Recon Drones are unarmed and high-flying Drones, searching alone for enemy positions. ''Resistance 3'' Shock Drones The Shock Drones, as their name applies, emit an arc of electricity as their main weapon, and normally attack in swarms. They are not encountered much in the game. They make an appearance only in Wrightsburg and Commitment. Strategy *They can be easily destroyed with one shot of the Rossmore Shotgun or with a Bullseye Tag. *EMP Grenades are extremely effective against groups of Shock Drones. *It's a good idea to take them out at a distance before they get to you, as they can inflict considerable damage, especially as a swarm. Enemy Journal Shield Drones Shield Drones act as support units for Chimeran infantry, in which they create an invincible force-shield by beaming an energy field that surrounds a Chimera, although they seem to only support Hybrids, Ravagers, and Steelheads. However, Shield Drones are vulnerable and can be destroyed in order to break the Chimera's shields. Outside of combat, Shield Drones will alert nearby Chimera to the presence of hostile forces upon detection. They are encountered more commonly than the Shock variant. They appear from St. Louis onwards to the rest of the game. Strategy *The best weapon is the Auger Rifle, as its primary fire can kill a Hybrid even with the Shield Drone supporting it. *Shield Drones are vulnerable to EMP Grenades. *When a Shield Drone deploys it's shield on a Chimera, light will surround the latter. This can be used to the player's advantage, as it can giveaway the position of a cloaked Sniper Hybrid. Enemy Journal Gallery Shield Drone R3.jpg|The Shield Drone as it appears in Resistance 3. Warden Drone Warden Drones are re-engineered drones captured by the Wardens. They are used to trick the Chimera from finding Graterford Prison by emitting an "all-clear" signal to nearby Chimeran patrols. Trivia *Drones seem to be a replacement to the Mines. *Aesthetically, some drones possess multiple yellow eyes much like the Chimera's. Resistance 2 *The Swarm, when zoomed in at with the L23 Fareye, is seemingly compose of a large group of Recon/Patrol Drones with a tail. *The Hunter Drone is the last drone to appear in the campaign. Resistance: Retribution *James Grayson refers to Drones as "tin cans". Resistance 3 *Weapons such as the Mutator or the Cryogun will have no effect on Drones due to their mechanical nature. *If the player knocks out 25 Shock Drones with an EMP Grenade, they will earn the Bronze Trophy, "Electric Avenue". *The original name for the Shock Drone was Fighter Drone. Resistance: Burning Skies *Patrol Drones are the only enemy Drone encountered in Burning Skies. Category:Chimera Category:Technology Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Enemies